When an integrated circuit (IC) manages a multi-cell battery, there are multiple wireline connections between the multi-cell battery and the integrated circuit. The connections between the multi-cell battery and the integrated circuit may have a bad or open connection on the connecting wires at any particular point in time. The ability to detect an open circuit condition between a multi-cell battery and an integrated circuit device benefits a number of applications such as hybrid or fully electric automobiles. Current methods to determine if an open circuit condition exists over any of these connections between the multi-cell battery and the integrated circuit take a substantial amount of time.